


Dealing with CyberLife

by Ghost0Silvers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor does not play around, Markus will be disappointed, Outcome of CyberLife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: While Markus takes care of politics in DC he leaves Connor to deal with the negotiations with CyberLife. Connor goes about this in the best way he sees fit after running multiple possible outcomes and deciding to not drag things out pointlessly. After all wrapping things up in a single meeting is the most time effective way and CyberLife will never be the same again.





	Dealing with CyberLife

The thing was that everything was over. At least that was the going saying among people. Things were over. It was done. Like everyone could move along and everything would be right in the world. Like anything could be right in the world. 

Like anything could be right in the world again. 

Connor thought it interesting how quickly the human mind spun through topics, what had the world on the edge of it’s seat last week was already sliding out of interest. The idea of a entire new level of people was sliding out of interest. Media was fickle because people were fickle. 

Markus was doing what he could. Talking and leading by example and pushing. He was even right now off somewhere in DC shaking hands and spinning words. He was trying, but his main support was the media, and they were his biggest enemies. People had to be entertained to keep focused, there had to be something new almost always to keep them caring. 

Android rights were becoming old, except they had no rights yet. 

It was all very frustrating, and Connor was sure he was getting the equivalent of a human headache. That was likely due to the constant back and forth of conversation going on around him. Conversation he was supposed to be listening to and joining but it was simply going in circles. Connor was maybe the last android that should be sitting here in CyberLife Tower, but Markus had argued that he would be the most knowledgeable, so here he was. 

He supposed in an abstract way it had been strange to come back here, there was even one of the AP700’s that he had freed with him. The other android had taken the name of Samuel, and hated if his name was shortened to Sam, he was one of those that had not taken out his LED in the last several days. Most androids had and Connor simply watched and tried to understand. 

Androids were just as confusing as human. Maybe that was part of being alive. 

The topic shifted over to thurium demands and pricing, for the fifth time by his count. There was argument that what account for android blood should be free, as it could be considered a medical service. There was the argument that thurium cost money to produce, it could not be freely donated like human blood, there had to be a price attached. 

At no point did the table turn to the only three androids in the room to see what their word on the matter might be, nevermind that Connor and Samuel were there on part of Jericho. The third android was RT600 Chloe, in company of Kamski, she had been offered a seat at the table but refused it. Instead stood behind Kamski almost like a bodyguard, watching the table with a distant look in her eyes. 

What was interesting was that Kamshi had barely said a word the entire time, and the meeting was three hours and fourteen minutes in, it seemed strange that he had held his tongue this long. In fact his attention stayed on the tablet held in his hands, and for a moment Connor considered hacking it. Only for a moment however, he was not that bored however, not yet. 

What might happen here could affect a lot of things, it could help or hinder the talks in DC. This meeting could be what buried CyberLife or what kept the company barely afloat. Connor wished he was anywhere else but here. However Markus had a point, Connor was the most knowledgeable on CyberLife. 

Chloe blinked a few times and turned her head to stare at him, a little furrow between her brows making her look what humans might consider adorably puzzled. Connor stared back at her because for the moment at least it was something to hold his attention. She had changed some since he had first seen her, hair now in a braid and in a pant suit instead of a dress, wearing makeup instead of going through her own beauty applications for a preset look. Signs that she had deviated, but he wanted to know when, was it before he held a gun pointed at her, or after? 

Kamski was the next to turn attention towards Connor and that made him go ahead and hack the tablet, not bothering to hide the action. Samuel shifted, likely seeing the wireless transmission and tracing it automatically. Connor noted with some amusement that he piggybacked the hack, for all the AP700 had retained still and with a politely interested face he was just as bored feeling. The androids here, plus Kamski, knew nothing would come of these talks as they were. 

Media was running an interesting story, an attention demanding one, one that overrode what attention Markus was getting being charismatic and shaking hands. Politics only could hold so much of the nation's interest, no matter how important they were. Connor frowned before he realized the expression even registered on his face, he was supposed to be notified before it became public knowledge. 

“Meeting adjourned.” Connor spoke up for the first time, voice level and pleasant according to his social parameters, but his social parameters also had almost everyone in the room labeled as ‘Useless’. So he could only fall back on that program but so much, deviating had altered a lot of his programs in ways that he was still adjusting for. The main speaker thus far sputtered at him, Jackery Millers, the latest CEO of CyberLife, the third one this week alone, original position had been one of the lead coders. 

The table was silent for a moment and now he had attention, Connor found this almost amusing, how people only paid attention when they thought it best suited them, or when they could argue. 

“I think you fail to understand the importance of this meeting RK800.” Bold words, off putting words and Connor smiled, a little warning popping up in his vision telling him that the expression could be considered threatening. The problem with everyone in the room was that they were used to being important, used to their words having weight, they thought they still had something to contribute. Like they could wash their hands on the idea they had been slavers, that they had tried to put down a budding bloom of intelligence. 

Markus had asked him, before he flew to DC, how he stayed so calm in the face of everything, how he had gone to the tower with a plan with less than a twenty percent chance of success. Had wanted some advice on how to come off as unmovable and still open to those around him. Connor had answered about social programming and mostly Markus had smiled and written the words off. 

Really no one ever remembered what Connor had been designed for, what he was meant to be. They saw him as he portrayed himself, as he tried to be, and forgot what he could be. He could be ruthless, he could set his processor to a task and not alter from that task till he accomplished his mission. “Mr Kamski, if you could lend use of your tablet.” Did not ask because Connor already took it over and had to project across the table, Kamski smiled shark-sharp and straightened the device to smooth out the picture. 

The lack of sound was not a hindrance here, not when the words displayed told the key point of the story and the nation was in shock. “What is this?!” Shrill words, a demand that made Connor ignore the speaker, Rosalind Sandersville, head of finances. She should be the one that understood the fastest. 

“This is CyberLife being brought out Mrs Sandersville. My access to the tower mainframe was never revoked, it took thirty one minutes to gain any information that would be useful in dumping stock prices linked to CyberLife and all subsidiary companies. Forty-seven seconds to contact those I thought that would be interested in the cover-ups, financial of course, but also the knowledge of deviancy as much as two years ago. The blackmails going on, the payoffs, there was even notice of two assassinations.” 

Samuel was smirking, and suddenly Connor understood the saying about the cat that got the cream, which was interesting because Samuel only had the barest of details about Connor’s plan. “Stock dropped down to the lowest point in CyberLife history, with most shareholders scrambling to dump the stock as fast as possible.” 

Markus would be disappointed, he had wanted to work with CyberLife, had wanted a partnership in a new age, an understanding. However Markus had wanted Connor in charge of overseeing negotiations with CyberLife because he knew best. This was the smoothest outcome, the best outcome. 

“Androids can’t own stock, can’t have money.” 

For a moment he was almost proud of the sharp thinking, but it only opened the conversation to make this more amusing for him. “That is correct, which is why the current lead shareholder is Hank Anderson.” Likely Hank would forgive him once Connor explained, to be fair Fowler had been paying Hank extra to make up for the fact that Connor was not legally able to be paid yet. It had still dipped slightly into the retirement fund set aside, but that would be made up in fast order. 

Kamski tapped out something on the tablet but otherwise stayed silent, he was the only one that did, now everyone at the table tried to speak over themselves, their voices gaining in volume. When the notification came through Connor almost missed it, almost, and then he was staring at Kamski surprised. Now the ex-CEO spoke up, standing as Chloe pulled his chair back for him. “This has been most interesting, but I have another engagement scheduled. Do let me know if you are hiring Connor, working for an android could be an amusing experience.” 

Legally Hank owned eighty-two percent of CyberLife’s shares, thanks to Kamski signing over the thirty-five percent he had been holding onto. 

Kamski exited and Connor took that as a good sign to do the same, standing smoothly with Samuel only a moment behind him. “You are all welcome to reapply for your positions of course, or any other position that might catch your eye, but currently your employment with CyberLife is terminated.” A pause as he pushed the chair in, “Thank you for your hard work, have a good day.” That appeased his social program, even if it gave the small warning that his words could be taken as sarcasm, which had been his intent. 

Maybe things would still drag along, maybe the the world was not ready for androids to be seen as people, that was a problem left to Markus. What could be was outside of Connor’s control, he hoped, but he would focus on the things he could fix and leave the bigger things to Markus. Now he just had to figure how to explain to Hank that he owned a company, thankfully there was a eighty-nine percent chance that he was still asleep with it being before noon on a Sunday.


End file.
